


Scrabble Umbrella

by parallel_crooked_lines



Category: Elton John (Musician), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Genderbend, platonic, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallel_crooked_lines/pseuds/parallel_crooked_lines
Summary: Freddie and Ellen play scrabble
Relationships: Elton John & Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 4





	Scrabble Umbrella

Ellen and Freddie were two best friends living alone together in a flat.

They were both lesbians, but not a couple. They lived happily together with their 10 cats, and every might they would play scrabble.

"I'll put my u down to make umbrella," said Freddie, who was winning, as usual.

"Ugh why do you always win!" Ellen said, annoyed.

"I'm just that fabulous," Freddie said with a smirk.

Ellen threw a pillow at her.

Freddie pouted.

"Oh come on let's not fight," she said.

"Oh alright," replied Ellen.

They cuddled up on the couch together and fell asleep. Two best friends.


End file.
